


Another One With the Special Lube

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Slow Fisting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: After Cas gets back from being 'out,' he suggests to Dean that they try something again. They've done it before and they both seemed to like it, and this time Cas thinks he can do it better! Sam and Jack are out, Cas got special lube for it, and Dean likes to be stretched. Cas is, needless to say, excited about it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Another One With the Special Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Part 22?! I hope you guys like this one! It's one of the weirder ones, lol

“I got you some things…” Cas says walking into Dean’s room. Cas just got back from being quote ‘out.’ Cas couldn’t elaborate on where exactly he’d be going but Dean was _not_ allowed to come with him. Naturally, this freaked Dean out because it made him think Cas was going to go do some crazy-stupid shit. Cas assured Dean that he wasn’t going to do anything dangerous. That didn’t make Dean feel better. 

Dean stops his music and takes his headphones off. “Hey! You’re back! And alive!” Dean cheers. 

“Nevermind,” Cas rolls his eyes. “You don’t get to see your things-”

“No, wait!” Dean says quickly. “I wanna see what you got me!”

Cas smiles. “Okay,” Cas sits on the bed. “I got you this,” Cas hands him a book that he pulled out of a bag. It’s actually a pretty good-sized book. “I think you will like it. It’s an organized-crime thriller.”

“Oh like the mafia or something?” Dean smiles. 

“Yes, like the mafia.”

“Sweet,” Dean nods. 

Cas reaches into the bag and pulls out two bookmarks. “And I got you these.”

Dean looks at them but doesn’t take them. “What am I supposed to do with those?” Dean jokes.

“Use them!” Cas drops them on Dean’s lap. 

Dean picks them up and looks at them. “Did you say _lose them?”_ Dean jokes again. “Wait, actually…” Dean looks at one closely. “I like this one…” It’s a cartoon of a cactus telling a cowboy ‘you look sharp!’ Dean picks up the other one. It’s plain black with white wording. He reads it out loud. “‘It’s dark in here…’ Oh…” Dean chuckles. “Because when you close the book… And this is in there… Okay, nice…” 

Cas smiles and nods. “Yes, it’s a joke…” Cas points to the first one. “But this one, I don’t understand why the cactus is telling the cowboy he looks sharp, I feel it should be the other way around. The cactus is what is sharp…” Cas tilts his head, “But the cowboy is the one sharply dressed…”

Dean chuckles at Cas’s confusion and puts both the bookmarks into the front of the book and sets it on the side table. “Okay,” Dean laughs… “So that’s why I couldn’t come with you?”

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “The reason you weren’t allowed to come with me is because it would have been a waste of your time. I went to one other store.” Dean makes a confused face. “But before I tell you what I got, I got back and told Sam I had just gotten back from the book store, which is partly true, and he decided moments after… That _he_ wanted to go to the bookstore. And he took Jack because Jack likes talking to the keepers.”

“The keepers?” Dean chuckles. 

“The people that work there! The book keepers.”

“It’s not some ancient library of precious literature, Cas, it’s a damn Half Price Books. They aren’t keepers, their attendants,” Dean laughs. “Clerks at best!”

“If they keep books, they are book keepers,” Cas argues. “But that is beside the point. The point is…” Cas looks him in the eyes excitedly. “That Sam and Jack are gone…” Cas laughs a little bit. “I love that that arouses you…”

“Shut up,” Dean rolls his eyes with a slight chuckle. 

“So…” Cas smiles. “Now feels like a good time to show you that I also got this…” Cas pulls out another, smaller bag from the pocket of his coat and pulls out a thing of lube.

“Of course…” Dean smiles. “Cassie boy loves his lube…”

“I do,” Cas agrees. 

“Is this just… _More_ lube or is this _different_ lube?”

“It’s different. It won’t be exciting to you, but it is to me!” Cas smiles. “The quality that makes it different is that it is thicker.”

“Why thicker?” Dean asks, confused. “What’s it for?”

Cas scrunches his face for a second and contemplates something. Dean doesn’t know _what,_ he just knows that it’s something. Cas breathes in then holds up his hand. Dean watches confused. Cas holds his middle finger and his ring finger up for a moment.

“Huh?” Dean’s mouth falls open. 

Cas bites his tongue between his teeth and his bottom lip and raises his pointer finger slowly. Then his pinky. Then he pauses… Looks Dean up and down… Then makes a fist.

“Oh, holy fuck…” Dean blinks dramatically. 

“Yes.”

“Right now- Want- You wanna do that now? Right now?” Dean stutters, wiggling a little bit. 

“If it’s what you would like to do,” Cas nods. “I would like to do it, yes.”

Dean swallows and nods slowly. “Yeah…”

“Great!” Cas says excitedly. “Take off your clothes.”

Dean's face turns instantly red and he doesn’t move. “Is the door locked?” Dean asks. 

“They are gone…” Cas says again. 

“They were gone _last time_ too!”

“Yes, the door is locked,” Cas smiles. 

“Okay,” Dean sighs and starts taking his shirt off. 

Cas smiles and _also_ begins undressing. Cas gets down to just his underwear when he stops. He stopped because he just noticed Dean had stopped after removing his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m embarrassed again.” Dean plops down, laying on his back and putting his arms over his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, sitting next to Dean and rubbing his chest gently. “Why?”

“Cas,” Dean sighs. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it and… I think that was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

“Don’t think about it…” Cas suggests.

“I’m trying!” Dean shouts. 

“Think about something else!” Cas’s hand dips farther down Dean’s stomach and to the rim of his jeans before he pulls it back up. “Think about how good it’s going to feel when I do it again… Didn’t it feel good?”

“Yeah…” Dean agrees.

“Yeah,” Cas nods. “Felt good to be stretched…” Cas hums. “I think, at the time… That was the most you’ve ever been stretched…” 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles, “I think so…”

“Yes,” Cas bites his lip, “Remember how desperate you were?”

“Yeah…” Dean chuckles for a second. 

“Mmm…” Cas soothes, still rubbing his hand over Dean’s chest calmingly, “You were moaning for me so loud… And consistently…” Cas smiles to himself.

“Yeah!” Dean grouches, “And then Sam walked in and heard all that.”

“That is not where I was going with that.”

“And then he saw me Kermit the Frogging it… And the eye contact was the worst part.” 

“Dean, you’re spiraling…” Cas warns. “We’re trying to get past that…”

“Says you,” Dean grumbles. “You weren’t the one with an arm up your ass like a cow…”

“You know about the cow insemination process?” Cas says, amazed. 

“Great. Now we _both_ just compared me to a lady cow trying to get pregnant, and _not_ in the fun way. I hate everything.”

“You’re not a ‘lady cow,’” Cas pats him. “You’re a stud.”

“Is this a pep talk?” Dean asks. 

“Yes?” Cas says like a question. 

“No.”

“Uhm,” Cas swallows. “I don’t think it was as bad as you are making it sound.”

“Really?” Dean asks judgmentally.

“Yes… He opened and closed the door very quickly.”

“No,” Dean shakes his head. “He opened the door very quickly. Then _froze!”_

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas lays down next to him. 

“It was literally _so_ awkward after that, too…”

“I know it was…” Cas wraps around Dean and cuddles close, slowly abandoning the whole _fisting_ idea. At least for today. 

“For a while… Every time I saw him it was all I could think about! It was _so weird!”_ Dean grunts. He moves his arms from covering his face then wraps them around Cas. “There’s not enough _brain bleach_ in the world to erase that…” Dean chuckles. 

“‘Brain-bleach,’” Cas laughs, “I like that. That’s humorous.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean laughs. “The memory isn’t _fond_ but it ain't going away…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why do _you_ keep apologizing?” Dean asks. “Not your fault! _I_ didn’t lock the damn door!” 

“No” Cas laughs. “You didn’t…”

“If only someone would have reminded me…” Dean laughs. 

“If only…” Cas plays along. 

“Ugh!” Dean grunts, startling Cas. “I just hope fuckin’... Sam doesn’t think about it…”

“I’m sure he tries not to.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Dean sighs. “Alright, get up,” Dean pushes Cas a bit. 

“Why?” Cas asks, sitting up. 

“Uhm,” Dean makes a face. “I thought you were gonna fist me?”

“You would still like that?” Cas asks, excited.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Oh!” Cas smiles, kneeling on the bed now. “I thought we were done! I’m so glad we are not done! Dean!” Cas is so elated it’s kinda adorable. Unless you know the reason he’s excited, then it’s less adorable. “Dean! You’re going to love this! I think it will be better this time!”

“Yaaaay…” Dean giggles. 

“I thought the memory was too bad? And you have no uhm… _‘brain-bleach.’”_

“Can’t clean it, but you can clutter it…” Dean giggles and starts sliding down his pants. 

“Okay!” Cas touches Dean and he’s instantly naked. “That makes enough sense! Hold your legs back!” Cas commands. 

So apparently… They’re starting. “We’re gonna do it like this?” Dean asks. 

“Yes…” Cas nods. 

“Why?” Dean asks, not moving. He doesn’t understand why he isn’t on his hands and knees again. 

“It will feel better for you like this since you already enjoy this angle of stimulation!” Cas offers. It makes Dean hard when he says that. Dean thinks it's a bit weird that _that_ did it but he knew it was only a matter of time. 

“Okay…” Dean watches as Cas gets the lube open. 

“Do you like how this smells?” Cas holds the capless bottle to Dean’s nose so he can smell it.

“Smells like aloe vera…” Dean nods.

“Yes,” Cas smells it again. “I like it.”

“Cassie boy does love his lubes…” Dean chuckles. 

“Yes. And this one is made specifically for what we are about to do.”

“They make lube for this?” Dean asks. 

“Yes.” Cas smiles. “Lift up your legs _now,”_ Cas says sweetly but also seriously. Dean nods and begrudgingly lifts up his legs, wrapping his arms around his thighs to _keep_ them up. “I know you roll your eyes because this makes you uncomfortable for some reason, but I think you're beautiful.”

“Cas,” Dean closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Beautiful boy…” Cas says rhythmically and he pushes two fingers into Dean.

“Mh!” Dean whines, a bit shocked. “At least it’s warm this time…” Dean chuckles. Cas moves so gently this time. It feels good but it also confuses Dean a little bit. “Are you going easy on me? Thought I was a stud…” Dean jokes. 

“Hm,” Cas leans against one of Dean’s legs. “Not going _easy,”_ Cas smiles. “I am just going slow… This is about you…” 

“M- Me?” Dean stutters. 

“Yes,” Cas works his fingers, twisting them inside of him, slowly and softly. “I want you to feel so good, Dean… Experience pleasure in being stretched… Don’t you love being stretched? Don’t you love having your limits pushed?”

“Yes…” Dean starts breathing a little harder. 

“Why? Because it’s exciting? Is it fun? Maybe you simply find it interesting…”

“So fun,” Dean squeezes out. He closes his eyes and starts _really_ paying attention to how Cas is working. “So exciting…”

“Good,” Cas says softly. “That’s good that you like it because I like it too. Like testing you, I like seeing how you react… Always so good for me, Dean.” 

Cas does an odd sort of pull with his fingers against the rim of Dean’s hole, stretching it more dramatically. It makes Dean moan pretty loud. “How do you-” Dean swallows. “How are you still doing new things?” 

“What do you mean, Dean?” Cas asks. 

“Like… Haven’t you run out of new stuff by now?” Dean asks. 

“Pleasure is so different and changes constantly. I hope I never run out.”

“You won’t,” Dean nods. If anyone can find new and exciting ways to make a person feel good, it’s Cas.

Cas smiles. “That’s good too, Dean, because you are quite literally the most insatiable man I’ve ever known.” 

“What an honor,” Dean smiles, opening his eyes to gaze at Cas again. Cas is so beautiful. Even if he’s not naked. Rude, but… Dean can deal. Cas adds a third finger which makes Dean groan pretty loud. 

“Mm,” Cas hums, sitting back up straight again. “I love your noises. I know you know that already but… Oh, Dean…” Cas hums. “I like that you feel good because of me. I like making you feel good. I want to do it all the time. And I want you to make _me_ feel good… And then you do and I…” Cas sighs happily. “There aren’t words.”

“No words,” Dean groans.

“I’m gonna stretch you so wide… You already feel tight in this position, that is another reason I wanted this for you.”

“Yeah?” Dean pants. 

“Oh, yes,” Cas slides his fingers out then pushes back in. Slowly and repeatedly. “Mm, look at you…” Cas bites his lip. “Your beautiful faces of pleasure when I move…” Cas thrust his fingers into him just once to watch and listen to how Dean groans. “And your cock is dripping wonderfully.” 

“Cas,” Dean breathes out. 

“Do you want me to suck it?” Cas tilts his head. 

“What?” Dean asks. Surely he didn’t hear Cas right. 

“We’re going to be doing this for a long time, Dean…” Cas grins at him and starts trying to spread his fingers apart inside of Dean. “And once I get going… I’m probably not going to touch your penis. But right now? I’m fingering you slowly… You’re not very close at all… If you would like oral stimulation, now is your chance.”

“If I say yes,” Dean pants. “Something gonna change?”

“We might have to pause to let you rest. You can’t ejaculate,” Cas notes. 

“If I say…” Dean pants, “Say no… Gonna keep f- Fingering me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then no,” Dean pants. 

Cas hum delightedly knowing how committed Dean is to this. “If your cock could be jealous of your hole, it would be…” Cas giggles to himself. It makes Dean smile for a brief second before he involuntarily moans when Cas thrusts his fingers in again. “I know _a lot_ about being jealous.”

“I know,” Dean manages to squeeze out. 

“Yeah, you do…” Cas smiles. He pulls his finger mostly out, only his fingertips are still in. Dean is confused at first but then he watches Cas squeeze more lube out, onto his fingers, then slides them back in. His fingers push up and slide out, skillfully adding more lube to Dean’s ass.

“I always like when I get to add a fourth finger…” Cas smiles excitedly. Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile. How does Cas get to be so cute, yet so hot, while doing something _so dirty?_ You can't be adorable at the same time you shove _most_ of your hand into a guy's ass. It’s ridiculous. And Dean would be frustrated if he didn’t love Cas so damn much and he wasn’t so turned on by him. Cas smiles and does his best to suppress the excited giggles bubbling up. He fails, but he does his best. “Okay…” Cas gears up. 

Cas knows that just adding his pinky isn’t a lot. The part that _is_ a lot is the part that Cas is always excited for. And the part that Dean likes so much. Well, it's _one of_ the parts. Adding his pinky allows him to push past his knuckles. Cas swallows and focuses intently and slowly presses four fingers into Dean. There is almost no resistance and by the time his knuckles are halfway past the rim, the rest slides right in. Dean lets out a huge groan and his breathing picks up. 

“Beautiful!” Cas bites his lip and starts moving his hand inside Dean, putting pressure on the rim all the way around. “Beautiful, amazing, fantastic…” Cas cheers. He looks like he could explode from excitement. Cas pulls his fingers out almost all the way then pushes back in. “Fuck,” Cas mumbles under his breath. Dean barely heard it. 

“Fuck!” Dean says louder. 

“Dean,” Cas bites his lip. “Dean, this is just…” Cas shakes his head with a chuckle. “Mm.” 

“Mmm…” Dean mimics. A few seconds go by of just Cas slowly sliding his fingers in and out of Dean. “Thumb.”

“What?” Cas heard him, he just doesn’t know what that means.

“Thumb,” Dean pants, “Use your thumb…” Dean needs all his focus to keep from screaming and losing control and when he puts that focus into _talking,_ it's risky business. 

Cas smiles, loving that Dean wants more, but “It’s too soon.”

“But-”

“Shh…” Cas says calmly. “I will take care of you, I promise.”

“O- Okay…” Dean stutters.

Cas tries spreading his fingers apart and obviously _can’t,_ but they separate a little bit and that’s what Cas wanted. “This is absolutely mesmerizing,” Cas says as he pushes his fingers in. “I am forever impressed that you can do any of this…”

“Why?” Dean pants.

“Maybe it’s less _that_ your body can do it, and more _how_ your body does it.” Cas pushes in and pulls out a few more times before he decides Dean is ready. “Okay,” Cas bites his lip excitedly. Dean doesn’t say anything because he’s trying not to lose it, but he knows what Cas is ‘okaying.’

“Ugh…” Dean whines as Cas slides his hand in.

“Mm…” Cas hums excitedly. “Yes!” Cas cheers, “You did it!” Cas is so excited. “My hand went in so smoothly, Dean, you’re amazing!”

“Cas,” Dean grunts. 

“Right!” Cas shakes his head. He’s just really proud that Dean can even do this, he didn’t think to move after until Dean reminded him. He balls his fist inside of Dean and Dean groans pretty loud. Next Cas starts pushing and pulling very slowly, not taking his hand out. “This is amazing, you’re so beautiful, I love this!” Cas says quickly. He’s just so excited. 

Dean honestly thought Cas would calm down at some point but really it’s the opposite. Dean also thought that this time around, Cas would be less excited and it’s the opposite for that, _too!_ Cas just really loves this for Dean. 

Cas lets his hand relax as he pulls it slowly and completely out of Dean. Cas watches intently as Dean’s hole stretches and then closes when his hand is out. “Wow,” Cas says, pushing his fingers back into Dean. “This is amazing.”

Okay, Cas has said that so many times by now and Dean really doesn’t know what's that amazing about it. He’s been stretched like this before! Bigger even. A little bit. 

Cas makes a fist again but this time pulls his hand out holding the same shape. “Fuuuck…” Dean groans. Cas smiles and does it again, sliding his hand in and slowly pulls a fist out. Dean hums. 

Cas likes this a lot. “You’re doing so good, Dean,” Cas smiles, pulling his fist out once again. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Seriously? Does Cas really have to get sappy right now? You can’t be all sweet if your fist is inside of a guy. It’s etiquette. “Cas…” Dean groans and his face turns red again. 

Cas smiles way too hugely in Dean’s professional opinion. “How does this feel?” Cas asks as he pushes a fist into Dean’s hole. Dean moans. “Good? I assume?” Cas pulls his fist out slowly and does it again. 

“Hahh…” Dean nods, breathing heavily. 

“Mmm…” The way my hand disappears into your ass…” Cas bites his lip again. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans. _“Fuck!”_

Cas pulls his hand all the way out again, smiling at Dean, watching him try to catch his breath. “I’ll give you a moment to… Calm down…” Cas reaches for the lube again. Dean was starting to get close but Cas doesn’t quite want to be done yet. 

“Okay,” Dean pants. He puts his legs down for a moment while he just breathes. 

“I love youuu…” Cas hums at him. 

“I know…” Dean pants with half a grin. 

Cas rolls his eyes and squeezes more lube onto his hand as Dean slowly calms. “Okay…” Cas figures enough time has passed. “Up,” He commands. Dean lifts his legs back up. “Lovely,” Cas praises. He slides his whole hand in again and Dean groans. Cas starts putting pressure on the sides with his fist as if he was trying to open Dean up even more. Cas slides his hand out then slides his _other_ hand back in, hence the addition of more lube. “Do you think you can handle more?”

Of course Dean can handle more. He _has_ handled more. He can do it. Sure he can do it! “Yeah…” Dean mumbles breathlessly and nods just to be clear. He doesn’t really know what _‘more’_ Cas is talking about, his entire hand is up his ass already, but he’ll let Cas do what he wants. It always feels good anyway, Cas knows what he likes. 

“Okay,” Cas tries to hide his excitement. He pushes his fist farther in, maybe an inch or two past his wrist, stopping because of the loud moan Dean lets out. “Mmm…” Cas takes his hand out and readjusts how he’s kneeling on the bed. It’s starting to be very easy to move his fist past Dean’s rim and that's sort of a good thing so Cas can do what he’s going to do.

“Cas,” Dean pants. 

“Okay…” Cas swallows. He puts his hands together and slowly pushes eight fingers into Dean. Dean groans. Cas is surprised at how easy it was to do that but of course, he didn’t get his thumbs in. He pulls out slowly and does it again, this time pushing past his knuckles. 

“Ugh!” Dean pants, “You using…” Dean swallows. He can’t really talk well. “Two hands?”

“Yes…” Cas nods. “Mmm, and you’re taking this just as well…” Cas says. He pushes all the way until his thumbs stop his hands from going any farther which makes Dean groan. “If I hold still, will you calm down? Or do I need to take my hands out of you?” Cas asks because Dean is close again. 

“Still,” Dean answers shortly. 

Cas nods and holds still though he is finding it quite hard to do that. He doesn’t want to hold still, he wants to keep going. As much as Dean likes to be pushed, Cas likes to push him. The only thing keeping Cas from making Dean come like this right now is Cas’s will to keep going. “How are you?” Cas asks. 

Dean just nods. 

“That doesn’t mean anything…” Cas chuckles. Dean just smiles. “I’m going to assume that means you are good?” Dean nods. “Okay. And you will tell me if you are not?” Dean nods. “Good.” Cas slides his hands out again. “This lube really is quite fantastic, I haven’t had to use too much of it…” Cas smiles. 

Cas tucks in his thumbs and starts pushing in again. He gets to the point where his thumbs are and bites his lip as he watches them slide in so smoothly. “Oh _fuck!”_ Dean groans. 

“Dean, you are so amazing…” Cas breathes short. “You are so amazing, _so amazing!_ Wow,” Cas slides his hands slowly out and repeats. “Mm!” Cas whines, “I’m shaking a little bit.”

“You?” Dean lets out in a breath. He thinks it’s funny that _Cas_ is shaking. _He’s_ the one with two fucking hands up his ass right now. Dean had no idea Cas was going for both but he’s glad he did. 

“Yes…” Cas pushes them in and balls his fists, holding it there for a second. Dean groans when he does. _Very loud._ Louder than he has this whole time. Cas felt a little bit of come glob out. He looks down and is now aware that he is erect _and_ apparently has been leaking precome. He didn’t notice because he was too distracted with Dean, but he should have known. Of course he’s hard now and of course his briefs are a little wet with come. Not a lot, but enough to notice. “Oh, Dean…” Cas says as he looks back up. He’s hard but he could honestly not care any less about it. 

Dean is panting with very short and sporadic breaths. When Cas would push into him before, with just one hand, Cas’s wrist wouldn’t stretch his rim as far as his hand would. Now with _two,_ they may actually be stretching more. 

Cas looks at Dean, “Just a few more moments,” Cas assures, he’s just trying to get him a little more used to the size. Dean swallows then keeps panting. Then Cas relaxes his hands and pulls them out cautiously. “You are doing so amazing, Dean…” Cas bites his lip. 

“Hm…” Dean whines then his mouth falls open as he catches his breath. 

Cas pushes his hands back in and once again, turns them into fists. Dean lets out another loud groan like he did before. Cas is so excited it feels like his chest is on fire. He smiles at Dean briefly. Dean sees it. It’s not a real smile, it’s a distracted smile. And as he smiled, his teeth never let go of his bottom lip. It’s not real, but it’s hot _as fuck._

Cas very carefully and slowly pulls his hands out while they are both still fists. Cas watches mesmerized by how Dean’s hole stretches around them. Dean lets out the most guttural moan Cas has ever heard. It’s loud and long and most importantly it’s a new sound he’s never heard Dean make before. Cas likes the sound so much it makes him bite down on his lip even harder and now he's pretty sure it’s bleeding but that’s not his number one priority at the moment. The sound is hot but also makes Cas a bit nervous.

Dean takes a few deep breaths because he needs to talk but it’s hard. “Why’d you stop?...” Dean pants. 

Cas _did_ stop. He’s just staring at Dean. For the first time in a while he looks at his face, like _really_ looks at his face. Cas starts internally freaking out, he usually pays more attention than this. Dean's mouth is hanging open and his eyebrows are stitched together and his eyes are barely even half open and he’s panting so hard and spastically. “Cas?” Dean asks again because Cas is frozen.

 _“‘Why?’_ You screamed so _loud!”_ Cas panics, “And you’re shaking horribly and you’re _crying!”_ Dean isn’t crying, his eyes are just watering, more so than usual when they have sex. Dean and Cas both know it’s just his eyes watering. “I don’t-” Cas tilts his head. “I don’t know how this is affecting you…” Cas worries. 

“Please keep going…” Dean closes his eyes and pushes his head back.

“I can’t…” Cas says nervously. 

“Cas, please,” Dean practically sobs out. “Do it again… I want it so bad! _Please?”_

“Dean-”

“Please, Cas?” 

Cas swallows and nods, moving his hands back toward Dean. “But you are going to stop me if this is too much.” It’s really worrying Cas that he can’t tell right now. He doesn’t know why he can’t… Usually, he can read Dean pretty well. Dean nods so Cas slides his hands back in. Dean lets out another loud groan. 

Cas is a bit unsure about this, but he tries again, pulling his hands out while made into fists. Dean moans loud again but it sounds more familiar. Thankfully. 

His hands come out a lot more smooth the second time around. He does this a few more times and gets positive reactions from Dean each time. 

Cas is now distracted by how Dean’s body works all over again. “So amazing…” He admires, mumbling under his breath. Cas’s eyes light up when he decides to push his hands back into Dean as fists. He very, _very_ slowly pushes into him, fists together, watching his ass react accordingly. 

Dean moans, back arching off the bed which makes his legs go down a bit. He quickly readjusts and pulls his legs back up. “Come! Gonna come!” Dean pants helplessly. “I’m coming…”

And Dean is right, he is coming, it shoots out in a few little spurts. Cas is able to repeat what he did about two more times to get Dean through his orgasm, then he takes his hands out, leaving Dean empty. 

Dean is a mess on the bed in more than one way. He’s shaking a lot and panting even more. 

Cas is shaky too which confuses him a bit. He looks down and realizes that he’s _much_ closer to coming than acceptable. Cas needs more than just _that_ in order to come, surely he does. This is ridiculous. Cas, sort of grumpily, puts his hand into his underwear and starts stroking relatively quickly. He comes within the minute, groaning and feeling actually _very_ good. 

Maybe it’s not a great time for this because Dean is catching his breath but Cas really wants to kiss him. Cas is quick about it, doesn’t waste time with the little stuff, he gets right to it, using his tongue and sucking at Dean's lips pretty hard. 

Cas pulls away so Dean can breathe. “Are you…” Dean moves his hand slowly to his mouth and wipes his lips, “Are you bleeding?” Dean can taste it.

“Oh,” Cas fixes it. He forgot about it. “Yes, I was…”

“What?” Dean pants. 

“I bit my lip too hard,” Cas offers. 

“And you started _bleeding?”_ Dean asks with a half chuckle. 

“Yes.” He lays next to Dean, who is breathing more calmly now, but still shaking a bit. 

“Did you come?” Dean lifts his hand barely off the bed to point towards Cas’s junk. 

“Yes,” Cas nods. 

“In your drawers?” Dean squints at him. 

“Yes,” Cas says again. He didn’t take them off when he jerked it, so yes, he came in his underwear.

“Holy _ffffffuckin’_ hell,'' Dean swallows, crossing his hands over his chest and closing his eyes. “I’m… I’m disgusting,” Dean sighs. 

Cas makes a face. “You’re not disgusting, Dean,” He says seriously. 

“No,” Dean chuckles. “I mean dirty… I’m all gross now… Lots of… Lube…” Dean chuckles. “Everywhere…” 

“Oh,” Cas giggles too. He totally misunderstood. “Oh no,” Cas forgot, “Sorry…” He touches Dean and he and Dean are instantly cleaned up.

“Thanks…” Dean looked at Cas for barely a second before he closes his eyes again. “Hold me,” Dean practically demands. Cas _instantly_ clings to Dean. Dean slowly turns to his side to face Cas as he scoots his body into him. He’s so warm and protective. 

“Dean,” Cas says happily. “I enjoyed that very much, you did amazing and your body is _also_ so amazing…” Cas hugs him closer. 

“Was fun…” Dean nods. “Felt good…” He mumbles. 

Cas wants to talk about it more but now doesn’t feel like the right time. 

“‘M gonna sleep now…” Dean mumbles. 

“At two in the afternoon?” Cas asks. 

“Lil nap…” Dean swallows, snuggling his face deeper into the pillow. His lips part and Cas is pretty sure he’s asleep. But then he mumbles _very_ quietly, “You don’t have to stay…”

“Maybe just until Sam and Jack return…”

“Uh-huh,” Dean mumbles. Then he’s out. He must really be tired. 

Eventually, Cas faintly hears a door slam and gathers that Sam and Jack are back. He slips out of Dean’s hold and begins getting dressed again. He glances at Dean. He’s still so beautiful, even when he’s asleep. And he looks _deep_ into sleep. Like he was _seriously_ tired. Cas smiles at him and walks over to the bed. He lifts up the part of the blanket he was just previously laying on and folds it over Dean to cover him, then walks out to go see what Sam and Jack are doing. 

Next series link [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244607)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is the last one for Cas's List. If not, it is for a while. If you wanna go check out my third series, I put the link up in the text! It's my same Dean and Cas (And Jack and Sam of course,) but it's just random sex they have and stories about their relationship! It's kinda fun!
> 
> Comment what you think! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
